


Just a figure to you

by Ace_of_Hearts08



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts08/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts08
Summary: George loves to skate more than anything and a chance encounter one day with another person who loves the ice could lead to something more
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. Part 1

|Chapter one George POV| 

The early October air sent a familiar chill through the short brunette as he walked down the quiet sidewalks of his home town. It was a bright Saturday morning barley 7:00 yet but George was up. He walked through the sleepy town, skates in his hand bag slung over his shoulder. 

He approached the quiet building, the bleak lights illuminating his pale skin that was tinted slightly pink in some places from the bitter yet sunny morning. He pulled on the cold metal door handle and pulled the door open. He had done this so many times in the past it didn’t even bother him the way the cold air hit his face or the smell of the disinfectant that was used on the rental ice skates. The clean nice that had yet to be used that day was fresh and ready for someone to drag the sharp blades of the ice skates across making intricate patterns and images on the frozen surface.

He went to locker fourteen just like always and took out his speaker and phone, just like always. He sat down and laced up his light blue skates, the color closely resembling that of the ice. He stood and walked over to the door of the rink inhaling the frigid air that left his finger slightly frozen after a long day of skating. 

He sat down his small speaker and paired it with his phone turning on the son he was currently trying to choreograph a routine too. He opened the notes on his phone and quickly what he had done already, it wasn’t much but it was a start. A short step sequence followed by some simple jumps then the rest was wherever the music decided to take him. He pressed the play button on the song and glided gracefully out onto the cold ice. He went over what he already had down, he had done it a thousand times over already so it was no trouble. After the last turn he had planned out ended he simply closed his eyes and let the movement guide him through the last minute and a half of the song. A quick turn into a small jump a series of steps and then a quick higher slightly more difficult jump that he maxed to land nicely. Once the music had concluded he skated over to where his phone and speaker were and jotted down what he had. It would need a lot of cleaning up and simple changes but he would figure it out in time.

The brunette continued to practice for the remaining time he had before his best friend Nick showed up for their weekly lesson. Nick loved to skate and he was quite good at it but, his father thought that skating wasn’t for a teenaged boy and he gravely disliked George for more than one reason not just the skating. So he and Georeg practiced in secret at eight o’clock every Saturday. Nick’s father thought he had extra hockey lessons with the star player of his hockey team, the sport Nick’s father forced him to play. George enjoyed the lessons and Nicks company. He spent most time either at the skating rink in school or at home studying for school or studying things for ice skating. He enjoyed studying things that were ice skating related than he did school related things.

“Hey George!” Nick said as he skated out onto the ice. “Oh hey Nick! You’re exceptionally early today!” George said grinning. “Oh shut up, I'm five minutes earlie.” He said glaring at the brunette. “And you are usually five minutes late.” George said with a slight laugh. “Fine, I just- what are we doing today?” He cut himself off mid sentence to ask a question. “Okay so uhm… Let me show you this new piece I am working on first and if you like it I can teach it to you.” George said glancing up at the raven haired boy for approval. “Sounds great! I love to see your original stuff.” He said stepping towards the wall and stretching. 

George stepped away from the wall after pressing the play button. The opening of the song blared from his speaker. He began with the simple step sequence and a quick simple turn that let him glide around the perimeter of the rink gaining speed for the first jump he had lined up. The music soared and so did a quick jump landing cleanly on the ice and continuing with a series of spins leading into the part of the song that he had choreographed just that morning. Another step sequence into his favorite jump and the music ended as he slowly came to a stop in the center of the rink. Nick cheered and clapped as he caught his breath. ‘When did you have time to throw that together?” He asked excitedly. “Well the first minute I had planned out for a while and then the rest I just choreographed this morning before you got here.” He said it very nonchalantly. “ALL OF THAT JUST THIS MORNING?!!” Nick yelled in surprise. “Yes! Yes! It really was nothing, it was pretty simple actually I can teach you if you are up for the challenge.” He said glancing up from his phone and grinning at the raven haired boy. He knew that Nick couldn't back down from a challenge. “Oh bet.” He said laughing a bit.


	2. Part 2

|Chapter two George POV| 

Nick and George practiced for about three more hours making progress through most of the choreography. Nick was a fast learner but he still needed to work on his confidence when it came to jumping and speed.

Nick was attempting a step sequence George had shown him when George heard someone skate out onto the ice. “Oh hey Nick I didn’t know you figure skated!” A voice shouted from behind the short brunette. Nick stopped dead in his tracks. “Dr-Dream...Hi.” He said nervously. George’s eyes went wide and he whipped his head around to look at the figure behind him. He was much taller than George with a mop of dirty blond hair, viridian green eyes and a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of his nose. George’s breath hitched, it was the Dream the star player of the higsh school varsity hockey team. “Oh- Hi! I’m Clay!” He said holding out a hand for George to shake. George was about to say something when Nick tripped on his skate trying to get to the exit of the rink knocking George into Clay. Nick got up and bolted out of the room and George hadn’t hit the ice. Clay had caught him in his arms. They were muscular and long. George thought that he would give good hugs. 

“Oh I’m so sorry-“ George said breathlessly resteadying himself on his skates. “Oh no it’s fine really” Clay said smiling. ‘Why would Nick just leave me here like that?’ George thought to himself

|Clay POV|

‘Holy shit how is he so cute’ Clay was in absolute awe by the boy in front of him. He had a slender build with dark chocolate colored hair. His eyes were big and round matching his hair with a slightly lighter shade of brown. He wanted to say something but he seemed deep in thought. 

“So you skate?” ‘I am an absolute dumbass’ Clay thought as the question lef this mouth of course he skated he was obviously giving nick lessons just now- his thought were cut off by the shorter boy’s voice it wasn’t incredibly deep but it was smooth and he had a British accent that made his voice so much nicer to listen to. “Yes I figure skate!” He said smiling brightly. The smile stole the air right out of Clay’s lungs he was being an idiot. “Oh- sorry if i am bothering you I can go if you like-“ Clay started thinking he was taking away the boy’s practice time. “Oh no not at all if you like I can use one half of the rink and you can use the other since you need a bit of space and all-“ He said casting his glance downward “Oh I was going to practice early but if you need the whole rink I can wait a bit.” He said smiling. “Oh- r-really? If you don’t mind that would be wonderful. I won't be much longer!” The shorter boy was smiling genuinely; it made Clay’s mind dysfunctional. ‘Uhm- yea I- By the way I didn’t catch your name…’ Clay said nervously stumbling over his words. “Oh I’m George! I am Nick’s best friend!” He said smoothly skating over to a small blue speaker. “Well nice to meet you George, I guess I will see you around!” He said going to sit on the bleachers outside the rink. “Mhm” George hummed and smiled in response.

As Clay went to sit down he heard a simple melody start to echo through the high ceilinged building. Clay sat and watched as the short boy glided across the ice. Clay was mesmerized; it was hypnotic, the graceful sway of his moments the subtle turn he made to gain speed the fluent motions of his legs and felt at the moved across the ice creating intranet patterns in the ice. Clay had never seen anything like it. Sure he had seen people skate before hell he was a hockey player but this, this was different. He could see him getting lost in the music and the light sheen of sweat that coated the boy’s brow. 

The song came to an end and Clay was completely speechless. “Th-th-that was amazing George oh my god, Sapnap said you could skate. I had just never thought like this!” He said smiling. “Nick talks about me? Really?” He sounded genuinely surprised. “Oh yea all the time, if I had a best friend that could figure skate like that I would brag about him to my friends too.” Clay said with a light laugh. This made George’s face turn a light shade of pink that he managed to pretend wasn’t there. 

“I….thank you!” George seemed very happy that someone appreciated his skating so much. “You can use the rink now if you want I will probably come back later after the afternoon rush.” George said “You come here every saturday?” Clay asked as he was replacing his skates and readying his equipment. “Yup, and pretty much any other day I have time I eat sleep and breathe ice skating.” He said with a laugh. “Oh well its pretty much the same for me but with hockey, I wonder why I have never seen you around here?” Clay questioned. “You guys practice after school at the school rink I practice here after school, and on the weekend I’m either here really early really late or both to avoid people.” He said matter of factly. “Oh….” Clay said slightly disappointed he wouldn't be able to see the boy skate more. “Sorry I didn’t mean to sound so harsh I-“ George started but Clay blurted out something incredibly stupid “Oh no its not that you were harsh I was just disappointed I would be able to see you skate more.” Clay internally kicked himself as he said it. “Oh-“ George giggled at his sudden and very forward response. “If you want we could exchange numbers… and I don’t know meet up here sometime that is more…. well planned?” George said timidly “Yea I would like that a lot actually!” Clay said, smiling and reaching for his phone. 

The two exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes George had to go eat something and study for school. He told clay he would return later in the evening if he was around. Clay said to just shoot him a text when he decided to go and George then disappeared out the doors of the chilled room. “Holy shit” Clay said to no one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I hope you are enjoying this I am actually trying to get a bunch of things uploaded/edited rn so I apologize if updates are a bit slow! But I hope you guys are enjoying this fic! Thank you!


	3. Part 3

|Chapter two George POV| 

TW: HOMOPHOBIA 

George could not believe the start player of the hockey team actually spoke to him. He was constantly picked on for being gay and was really surprised that Clay had been so nice to him. 

He looked down at the contact name in his phone, it read ‘Dream <3’ George giggled a bit at the sight he honestly didn’t know what to make of the whole situation. From what George had observed from being at Nick’s games was that Clay was nice to everybody; he was just a nice person so there was no way he would be any different toward George. 

As George walked the autumn leaves swirled through the air. The vibrant fall shades splashed across the trees like paint on a canvas. As he approached his house George thought about whether Clay would want to meet up to skate later in the day. If he was being honest he did want to get to know the boy, but one thing stopped him, he probably just feels sorry for you because Nick left who would actually want to be friends with you. The horrible voice in the back of his mind scolded him for believing that Clay would really want to be friends with him. He didn’t care, he would still go to the rink and skate, he just wouldn't tell Clay he wouldn’t be forced to do anything he didn’t want to that way. 

|Clay POV|

“Hey Dream!” One of his teammates said waving him over. “Oh hey! You wouldn’t believe the figure skating I met at the town rink today he was insane!” He said recalling the mesmerizing skater the boy was. “Wait you met George?” The other boy said his George’s name in a tone that sounded almost like disgust to Clay which confused him. “Uhm…. yea is there something wrong with that?” Clay asked, knitting his brows. “Clay he is gay he probably has a crush on you or something gross like that.” The boy said rudley. “Just because someone is gay doesnt mean they have a crush on some random person they just met….?” Clay gave the boy a questioning glance. “Oh sure I guess but be careful he flirted with one of my friends once it was disgusting.” The other boy said bluntly. Clay was fuming this guy was an absolute idiot. He himself not being straight made the whole situation even worse. But no one could know anything and it would ruin everything if someone found out. 

Clay tried to brush off the conversation and start getting ready for practice. They were facing their longtime rivals in a few weeks time they had to be ready. Practice went by slowly Clay just wanted to go back to the town rink and see George again. Practice went well as always Clay’s skills only improved with each passing month. He needed to get a sports scholarship in college; it would be the only way for him to study computer science. He may seem like a dumb jock but he really enjoyed things like coding games and other things of the sort. 

Once practice was over Clay was briefly pulled aside by Nick. “Hey, uhm this morning when you saw me skating… Can you not tell anybody about that my dad doesn't think a teenage boy should figure skate for some reason and I don’t wanna know what he would do to me or even George if he found out he was giving me lessons.” He looked down at the ground ashamed of his conservative fathers beliefs. “Oh I’m sorry about that….don’t worry I won't tell anyone!” Clay said, smiling. “I will see you later Nick gotta go!” Clay said hurrying off toward the locker rooms.

|George POV| 

George was once again walking up to the big bleak building that held his most fond memories from his childhood. Opening the door and breathing in the familiar smells he wandered over to his usual locker but then noticed that the locker next to his number 15 was also being used. His heart skipped a beat ‘could it be Clay?’ He thought. It was incredibly wishful thinking but one could hope right?

As he stepped out onto the carpeted floor just outside the rink his eyes searched frantically for the tall figure with the sandy blond hair. 

“Hey George!” A voice said. George whipped his head around to look on the direction of the voice. The voice belonged to none other than Clay. He was smoothly gliding off the ice. “Oh…..Hey I didn’t expect to see you here this late!” George said smiling as the taller boy approached. “Well I got bored of school work and thought it might be fun to skate a bit.” Clay said flashing his bright smile down at the shorter boy. “O-o-okay uhm I’m gonna be practicing some choreography and I can sometimes zone out when I skate so if you are on the ice and I don’t see you I’m sorry in advance..” He said with a breathy laugh. “Oh don’t worry I get like that sometimes too. I’ll be careful!” Clay was in an exceptionally good mood Georeg could tell that much. 

George glided out onto the ice he had his speaker set up and was about to begin. He noticed some other hockey players walk in as Clay stepped out onto the ice with his hockey stick but he began just as he always did. 

The first step sequence was the easiest part of the routine. As he was turning around the perimeter of the rink he noticed the boys whispering and smirking wil getting their gear together. George brushed it off and continued to gain speed to go into his first jump. 

The jump landed successfully and he went into a series of turns that would make his next jump. 

He leaped into the air making a successful half turn but as he came down his skate connected with the ice but he’d had too much momentum causing him to tumble to the ice. 

He landed on the ground with a solid thump. He hadn’t hit his head, his vision was okay but he had the wind knocked out of him and he felt a slight pain in his ankle ‘shit, I must have rolled it’ Injuries like this were common for him but he hated them nonetheless. 

“Are you okay?” Clay said he had heard the loud thump and hurried over to check on the boy. “Uhm...yea I didn’t hit my head or anything I think I just rolled my ankle.” He said 

George could hear the pain of boys who were now on the ice laughing their asses off at George’s fall. “I thought you were supposed to be a good skater Georgie.” George winced at the nickname. 

“Oh shut the fuck up man you couldnt even do any of that if you tried.” Clay retorted. George was stunned that this boy he barely knew was standing up for him. And even insulting his own teammates nonetheless. 

The other boy looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. He scoffed and motioned for the other boy to follow him to the other end of the rink. 

“You didn’t have to do that you know…” George said taking the hand Clay offered the shorter boy. “Well I mean they were being assholes, and you really are good so they shouldn’t talk to you like that.” George felt pretty good knowing that someone was interested in his skating, other than Nick of course, but even he seemed to be even more worried about it these days. 

Clay helped George off of the ice and back to the bleachers. He took off his left skate and examined his ankle. There was a slight bruising but it would heal in a few days time. 

That looks pretty bad. Are you sure you are okay to put weight on it?” A look of concern washed over Clay’s features. “I think s-“ George attempted getting up and putting weight on his ankle, he immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his ankle he winced and sat back down stretching his leg out once again. “Uhm I don’t think I can walk on it….” George was thinking of what he could do. He didn’t have his car yet and his mother was working nights this week. “I don’t have a car and my mom is working. Let me see if I can-“ “I can take you home.” Clay said rather abruptly. This took George by surprise, almost a complete stranger offering to tiring him home. “Oh...Okay thanks I really appreciate it.” George said smiling up at the boy 

Clay had just got his driver’s license a few months ago so he drove everywhere now. 

Clay offered Georeg a hand up and George obliged. Georeg slung his arm over the taller boy’s shoulders and Clay slid his arm gently behind the shorter boys back. George had sling his bag over his shoulder and with Clay’ she’ll they made it to his car. 

Clay opened the passenger door and George lowered himself in. Clay shut the door and quickly shoved his hockey gear in the trunk before sliding into the drivers side and shoving the keys in the ignition. 

The car rumbled to life and a steady stream of air coursed into the car through the vents. George adjusted his leg so he didn’t have to worry about crushing his ankle. 

There was an awkward silence as the pair drove. Neither of them spoke with the occasional direction from George it was mostly quiet. 

Clay started to recognize the neighborhood they were nearing. “Oh you live by Sapnap?” Clay asked casting a glance at the boy in the passengers seat. “Yup right next door since we were ten.” George said shifting in his seat slightly. “That is so weird how our paths have never crossed before.” Clay said slightly tilting his head to the side.

“I tend to avoid social events, and just people in general. I was bullied a lot in middle school and through freshman year.” George was very timid. He I didn’t know why he was telling Clay this. He didn’t normally open up to people but Clay had just such a safe and inviting aura around him he felt safe enough to let on some things that close to no one knew. 

“Here is my house.” Georeg said, making a small sound as he tried to sit up a bit. The pain in his ankle had gotten worse. He knew he hadn’t broken it but it was probably a pretty bad sprain from the amount of pain he was feeling. 

Clay pulled into the small driveway and quickly hurried around to George’s door helping him out of the car. He helped George up the steps to his house and George rummaged around in his bag for a moment before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

“Thank you so much I really appreciate this.” Georeg said, smiling at the taller boy. “Oh it was no trouble really I only live a few blocks away.” There was a short tense silence between the two. “If. You need anything you can always just shoot me a text , Or even if you just want to chat.” He said smiling. “I would like that.” George took himself by surprise with his answer. It seemed very forward but Clay was actually really excited to be friends with the shorter boy. “Well it's getting late and I have hockey practice again tomorrow, well I will see you later then!” Clay said waving and backing away from the door. “See you later Clay.” George said, smiling as he shut the door. 

George hobbled into his kitchen grabbing some ice and something for him to eat.

He plopped himself down on the couch and watched as his soft grey cat strolled into the living room and jumped on the couch laying next to George. He turned on the TV and listened to the pre-recorded laughs of whatever late night sitcom was on before he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I really have nothing to say but enjoy and thank you :3


	4. Part 4

|Clay POV| 

On Sunday, Clay had hockey practice once again. He didn’t bother going to see if George was going to be at the rink because of yesterday's events

*TIME SKIP* 

Monday morning, Clay hated mondays. Mainly because he had to get up so early and he had to go to school. But something was different this morning. He now knew that he would get to see George at school too and not just the skating rink. He wondered if they had any classes together. He had mentioned not liking to be around people a lot so he wasn’t surprised if he hadn’t really seen him before. Clay usually hung around with the other popular kids. Some of them were actually decent people. But others not so much.

Clay arrived at school and hurried into the building. He honestly wasn’t in the mood the be around the guys from his hockey team or the girls who relentlessly flirted with him. He sometimes whisked he wasn’t as popular as he was. 

The hallways were quiet. Clay got to school early on purpose so he could have some peace before his normally loud days he was strolling through the loud day started. As he was walking down one of the desolate hallways, he heard a familiar tune. One he had only heard once or twice over the past day or so but he knew who was playing it. 

He reached the stairwell he found just who he was hoping to find. “Hey George!” Clay said smiling. The short boy jumped a bit at the sudden noise “O-Oh Hi Clay!” He said smiling back up at the taller boy. 

Clay sat down and the step next to George and peered over at the music he was playing. “Isn’t that the song you were choreographing the other day?” Clay asked, looking down at the shorter boy,. “Wow, uhm yea I’m surprised you actually remembered.” George said with a slight smile. “Well I remember you skating but the tune of the song is retry catchy.” Clay realized what he just said and cast his glance downward a bit. “How’s your ankle?” Clay asked looking back up at the brunette. “Oh it's much better it looked much worse than it actually was.” Georeg said rolling his bad ankle slightly. “I’m glad! When do you think you will be able to skate again?” Clay knew what it was like not being able to do the one thing you were incredibly passionate about. It sucked to say the least. “I plan on going today actually, would you like to join me?” Clay was taken by surprise at the boy’s offer. “Y-yea I would like that a lot actually!” Clay said, smiling brightly. George wasn’t expecting Clay to take the offer. He smiled back “Great, I will be at the rink around three thirty and will probably be there until around eight or nine so come whenever!” He said happily. 

“Yo! Clay!” Clay heard a voice coming down the other end of the hall. “Oh hey man what’s up?” He said waving at the guy walking down the hallway. As the group approached Clay could feel George tensing up. He stole a glance at the boy. He had his eyes down staring intently at the floor.

“Hey! Missed you after practice the other day!” Said the guy in the front of the group. “Oh yea I was skating with George at the rink in town!” Clay said, smiling brightly and gesturing to the boy next to him. George smiled timidly at the people. “Uh- what the fuck where you doing hanging out with him?” Clay heard something in the boy’s voice that he didn’t like. “Uhm… why shouldn’t I, He's pretty cool if you ask me.” Clay said,giving the boy a questioning look. “Really Clay? Do you not know about him? Well why don’t you tell him what’s wrong with you then George?” There It was again Clay heard it. He looked over at George who was still staring at the floor; he looked like he wanted to cry, his glassy gaze fixed on the tile. 

“George tell him, you know you don’t deserve any friends.” The taller boy was sneering. Clay didn’t understand what was going on but he shouldn’t be treating George that way. “What the fuck is your problem man? He has been completely fine towards me and has given no reason for me to even think that there was anything even remotely wrong with him.” Clay was confused and was sure that there was nothing wrong with George. “I- Clay I am gay thats what they want me to say I’m sorry.” George’s voice broke on the ‘sorry’ as he ran off down the hall he could hear the boy behind him sinckering. “See he is just some freak. You’re welcome dude, because he proabably has a crush on you.” With that Clay wanted to punch the guy. “You watch your goddamned homophobic mouth bitch. There is nothing even remotely wrong with loving someone. So you need to shut the fuck up before i make you shut up.” Clay was furious at the boy he wanted nothing more than to run after George and explain that he didn’t care who he liked. He was a good person from what he could tell and he didn’t want some asshole who doesnt know his heada from hiss ass missing it up. 

Clay stormed off in the direction Georeg went not caring that the bell had already rung and students were staring at him. He was rarely angry with people but that was it he couldnt stand homophobic people. 

Clay walked through the quiet halls searching for George. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned around. Disappointed to find Nick standing there glaring at him. “What the Fuck did you do to George?” Nick growled at him. “I didn’t say anything this group of kids came up to us and this one guys was tellling George to give me a reason to hate him and- and he told me me he was gay and I couldn’t give a flying Fucknugget wherever he is gay or not I just think that he thinks I wont want to be his friend because of it and I cant fond him and I feel so so so horrible Nick. I stood there like an idiot after he said it and I don’t even want to imagine what my face looked like at that moment.” Clay really felt horrible and he could see Nick’s expression soften at the statement. “Oh… I’m sorry Clay, I just I really care about him. He is one of my best friends and he has been bullied about that stuff since we were in elementary school and I really hate it when people do. He ran past me in the hall by Mr.XXX’s classroom a few minutes ago and he was crying and I immediately thought It was something with you… He has been talking about you a lot these past few days. And George really is a good person I hate to see him so upset because he is always the one to bring smile to my face when I am feeling upset.” Nick smiled sympathetically at the tall boy. Clay could tell that Nick cared a lot about George, in a more platonic sense. “I- I have to go find him…” Clay’s eyes darted around the empty hall. “Go find him and explain everything you just told me. He has a lot of doubts about himself so no matter what he says about himself that you know isn’t true try to make him understand that you care. George’s parents don’t even accept him so He doesn't have a lot of safe places to go.” Nick looked really worried about George but happy that someone else cared about him. “That explains why he spends so much time at the rink too.” Clay said. Nick nodded a sad smile hanging on his face. And with that Clay sprinted off down the hallway continuing his search for George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I have 9 pre written chapters so I will upload those and then continue writing the chapter I am currently working on!


	5. Part 5

|George POV| 

George knew he fucked up. 

He told Clay his one secret he didn’t tell anyone no matter what 

He broke his only promise to himself

And now he was probably going to lose a friend he didn’t even know he had. 

George ran through the the flooded halls earring questioning looks from people passsing by. He ran and ran. He didn’t. Want to stop in fear that if he did what had just happened would catch up to him. He didn’t wasn’t to lose Clay as a friend he seemed like a good person. But he was a freak and how would want to be friends with someone like him.

George hid in a empty stairlwell in a mainly deserted hallway. You only walked through that hall if you absolutely had to otherwise everyone avoided it.

George knew that he wouldnt be able to keep he secret from Clay for long. One of the many people that did know were bound to ask him why he was hanging out with him. But he just hopped that no one would nad kept his mouth shut. 

George sat in the stairwell and cried letting his mind spirale out of control. It told him things about how Clay was going to hate him. And how Nick was going to hate him becuase he upset Clay. He knew it was irrational to think like that but his mind still forced those thoughts upon him nonetheless. 

He didn’t know how much time passed or how many times he told himself he was a real and a loser and that Clay probably went to class and forgot about him. But he didn’t care. He wanted to stay in the stairwell forever hugging his knees to his chest avoiding any human contact for as long as he could. The hallway was quiet so he could hear when quickened footsteps came running down the hall in his direction. 

He hopped that it wasn’t someone he knew. If it was a friend they would just sit there and pester him about the reason he was crying. If it was one of the many people who bullied and harassed him it would just sit there and take it like he always did. He wasn't one to stand up for himself, so seeing Clay talk to people the way he did stunned him. 

“George?” The voice was soft and he could tell it was coming from directly next to him. He knew who it was too but he didn’t want to look him in the eyes. He couldnt knowing that he probably hated him now. 

“George….” He heard clay;s voice trail off “why are you here?” George glared at the boy. CLay was the last person George wanted to see at that very moment. “George listen to me, what that guy said back there was a horrible eye shouldn’t have made you out yourself to me. That isn’t something you should have been forced to do…” Clay sighed. “Well you know now so I guess it doesn't really matter. You can stop talking to me if you want I lose friends over this all the time I understand if you thinkI am a freak.” George had just stopped crying yet tears were threatening to fall again. ‘George why would I hate you for trying to love who you want? That isn’t right you are allowed to love whoever you want and you are still a great person. I don’t think you are a freak, you are very kind and funny and I think that you are really cool, honestly I think that if those people got to know you a bit better that they would think the same things I do honestly.” Clay felt horrible for the boy he had never had to expiriece something like this and he could not even imagine what george felt in this moment. 

George looked up at the taller boy. He wasn’t t expecting him to still want to be friends after that. “Oh… well I am glad you except me...Iam sorry for running off, when i get really overwhelmed I tend to disappear and hide somewhere to clear my thought of cry or something.” He said wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his shirt. “It’s Okay I understand, I was just worried that was all.” Clay laughed a bit “Oh and Nick tried to kill me in the hall earlier I was walking around looking for you and he came up to me literally growling asking what I did to you andI was all panicky at the ,moment and just gushed everything to him and he just chuckled a bit called me a simp and then told me where he last saw you.” George laughed at this “Yea he is really overprotective abou t that stuff.” Georeg appreciated how worried Clay and Nick got that he disappeared for even five minutes. “I think we should head to class. The teacher is going to kill me for being so late.” George said frying as he picked up his bag. “They marked us both absent…” Clay said, glancing at George. “Oh so why don’t we just go to the skating rink then?” George said smiling, “let's make the best of a bad situation!” George hopped off the step and stood in front of Clay waiting for his answer. “I think that sounds like a great idea!” He said smiling at the shorter boy.

George slid into the passenger seat of Clay’s car buckling and digging though his back for his phone and aux cord. “Do you have an aux cord or do you Anna use mine?” George said glancing at CLay who was getting into the drivers side. “I forgot mine in Nick’ scar last week and I don’t think I wil ever see it again so your as.” He said with a light chuckle. “Okay you can keep this one I have hundreds back at home.” George Said plugging in the cord and then plugging in his phone. George intently scrolled through his phone before finally settling on the band surf curse. The first song that played was one of their more popular ones called ‘freak’ Georeg hummed along to the tune of the song and Clay just had a goofy smile splayed across his lips. “I like this, can you send me a link to the song?” Clay asked, stealing a glance at the brunette who nodded smiling sweetly at him. The next song was one fo Goerge’s personal favorites by them ‘Disco’ If George could play guitar he would learn all of their songs no doubt about it. He hummed the tune as they drove through the quiet streets of the town. It was the middle of a work day so the streets were close to empty except for the occasional shop owner outside of a shop.

Once the pair reached the rink they hurriedly grabbed their bags and ran inside. George had already packed his skated that morning not wanting to have to bother with going home after school to get them. 

He picked his usual locker and Clay picked the one next to him. “What is your hockey number Dream?” Georeg giggled slightly at the nickname. “Fourteen, Why?” Goerge laughed, “that is really weird for a couple reasons, One it’s my favorite number, two I always pick locker number fourteen when I’m here, three its my locker number at school four today also just happens to be the fourteenth and it’s also my birthday.” (DONT YELL AT ME I MADE HIS B-DAY THE FOURTEENTH FOR THE STORYYYYY) “Holy shit that’s a lot of fourteens.” He said laughing a bit. “Yeah I guess so it kinda became my lucky number of sorts so I use it for just about everything, I even wrote the number fourteen on the bottoms of my skates for good luck, I know it’s childish but I think it is comforting in some way.” He smiled to himself while inspecting the slightly faded black writing on the bottoms of his favorite pair of light blue skates. 

The pair walked out onto the ice. George quickly glided out onto the cold sera face testing out his bad ankle. “It actually feels fine!” He said looking back at the taller boy. “I’m glad, I don’t know if I would be able to handle you naggin game all day since you wouldnt be able to skate.” CLay sai teasingly. George giggled a but and skated over to the wall to put on some music. George loved to skate to music. 

One of his favorite songs came on and his face lit up in excitement. Clay smiled at the boy’s expression admiring his pale skin the the fluorescent lights of the ice rink. 

Georeg did a quick turn followed by a series of quick steps. Clay attempted to mimique him, he actually managed to get it alright with out of much stumbling. Georeg smirked at him gaining alto speed and then doing a leap into the air followed by a quick spin. CLaywas not one to be known for stepping down from a challenge. Clay gained some speed went to jump and THUD he landed flath on the ice. Georeg was laughing his assortment as he quickly skated over to him making sure he was okay before helping him up and teasing him about the fall. “I probably looked more graceful than that when I fell you oaf!” He said with a giggle. Clay fake pouted at the boys priabbly true statement. Clay was a hockey player, not necessarily a sport of grace.

The two skated for hours on end just enjoying each other’s company. Georeg leaped and spun with ease around the rink. Clay was reluctant to anttampt anything else too fancy. 

The sky turned brillian t shaded of orange as the two exited the building. George quick yslid back into the passsanger side door before sickly stealing the aux cord before Clay could get it. “Why do you always get to pick the music?” Clay groaned playfully at the brunette and george just giggled at the pouty blond. “Becuase I have better tase.” George said continuing g ot laugh as Clay pouted and started the car. “You are proabably right though” He said laughing. George smiled and played some of his favorite music. There was everything from surf curse to mother mother in his five rite playlist. 

The two drove around town as the sun set. Neither of them wanted to end their hang out so they just forge as the msuic played and had endless conversations jumping from one topic to another as the minutes ticked by. Geirge really enjoyed Clay’s company. He was glad he had managed to make a friend othe than Nick. He hopped that he would be able to tolerate the both of them. They radiated the same chaotic energy and he didn’t know how he had put up with Nick for the last seven years. Geoge did really enjoy them both a lot though. 

As they drove Clay asked George simple questions about himself. Avoiding anything about his sexuality out of courtesy, even though he really wanted to ask about it. “I can literally feel you wanting to ask about. My sexuality Clay, go ahead I don’t mind.” He said gigleing. “Oh…. well, how did you know you were gay?” Clay was very forward about it but inside he was screaming and terrified about asking something like that. “Oh well in about eight grade a girl asked me out and I said yes I was confused at the time so I thought I should try it so I went and she ended up kissing me. I didn’t like it one bit. I then took a step back and spent a few month evaluating my feelings and eventually I realized I don’t feel any form of attraction to females.” Georeg was very open about it. He hoped that it Clay was asking for his own purposes that this information would be of some use to the taller male.”Oh….. Well I guess that makes a lot of sens now.” Clay whispered under his breath. Georeg cast him a surprise and confused glance but didn’t wasnt to pry. “IU know that as kind of weird for me to ask you I just….. I- I am questioning….” Clay wanted to turn his gaze away so he didn’t feel so vulnerable but he was driving and that would be stupid. “Oh!” Something fluttered in George’s chest he was confused by it and decided to just brush it off for now. “Well I hope you figure it out. I am always here if you need to talk I have been part of the community for years now so I know a decent amount.” He said with a slight chuckle.

Clay had settled on a destination and was currently driving toward the school. “Um Clay what-“George started “Just trust me please?” Clay looked over at the boy who raised an eyebrow at the taller boy but smiled light heartedly. “Okay just don’t get me kidnapped or anything you are practically a stranger ya know.” George said with a laugh. He realized he hadn’t laughed this much in a long time. He was often Alone and Nick never failed to make him laugh but this was different. Clay was just fun to be around in general. “I haven’t laughed this much. In a really long time.” Georeg stated it bluntly. He felt he needed to put it out in the open, the universe needed to know that Clay meant something to him. “Oh…. Well I am glad I made you laugh!” Clay said grinning at the brunette. “Yeah I guess you are just fun to be around.” George was being very forward; it was nothing like him at all. But Clay brought out a different side of him, so he wasn’t necessarily surprised if something was a bit out of character for him. 

The pair got out of the car and Clay led George around the back of the school to a ladder on the side of the building that went up to the roof. He started climbing up. George was standing on the ground still. “Are you trying to get me killed?!” Clay was already halfway up and he ladder. He threw his head back over his shoulder looking at the boy still on the ground. “Oh c’mon what are you scared?” Clay teased as he continued up the ladder. “Oh fine but if I fall you are paying for damages.” He huffed and started up the ladder.

The sun was burning a brilliant red in the sky as it dipped below the horizon. “It’s beautiful.” Where the only words that left George’s mouth.

“I come up ere a lot. It’s a quiet escape form whatever I have to deal with during the day.” He gestured vaguely to the rest of the school. “Well I think it’s a good spot.” Georeg said a small smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah…” The comfortable silence came back as they watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. The light faded and the sky slowly started to darken. Every so slowly the bright stars started to apear in the now darkish blue sky that was ver head. 

George laid on his back looking up at the sky. He wanted nothing more than to be able to skate under a sky of stars like this instead of confined in the building of the ice rink. 

“All I want is to be able to skate on ice outside under this beautiful sky.. it would be so lovely to see the stars reflecting off the ice mirroring the endless galaxy.” Georeg took a deep breath. “That sounds incredible…” Clay chuckled lightly. 

The pair laid on the roof of the school for hours. Sometimes it was completely silent, other times they filled the silence with there conversations. They just sat there and marveled at the endless sky they saw above them.

“I haven’t had this much fun in a really long time…..”. Georeg realized that ever since Clay had come around it was easier to get out of bed every morning he wasnt just getting up to go skate every day, or just for Nick, now he had someone who he knew actually cared about him and shared his love for the ice. He couldn’t have been happier at that moment. 

“Clay…..Thank you.” Georeg looked over at the blond lying next to him. He looked over at the brunette, “For what?” George laughed “Everything, this past week or so has been the best one I have had in a while and I used to get out of bed evrey morning becuase I knew at the end of the day the ice rink would be waiting for me but now I know that I have you and Nick and I might not be able to understand how the hell you guys are the way you are but thank you for this.” He finished with a long sigh hopping he didn’t freak Clay out too much with his profuse thank you’s. “Well I am really glad I met you too George, hanging out with you has become my escape from evrey day life, from being ‘Mr.popular’” He air quoted ‘mr.popular’ George just smiled. “How do you put up with those people all the time?” They are just a bunch of groupies I would not be able to stand for very long, even if I could deal with people at all.” This statement earned a laugh from Clay. “Yeah I mean I don’t love it per say but like if you are good at something people are going to admire you for it so I guess there is no way out of it. Hockey is my passion I would put up with groupies for that, and as long as I would still be able to spend time with you of course.” Clay grinned at the brunette who looked at him stunned as a light brush spread across his face. “O-Okay” He hid his face in his hands. 

“It’s late I think we should head back…” Clay didn’t want to leave the roof but they had school tomorrow and they already skipped today. “Yeah…..” George sounded just as disappointed if not even more than Clay. “Uhm- Nick told me about your parents- I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to but I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay…” Clay looked up at the boy. Goerge had pulled his knees up to his chest and looked like he wanted nothing more than to implode. “I…...They threatened to kick me out if-if I…….” Tears started streaming George’s face. Clay quickly rushed over to the boy. “Hey, Hey, I'm sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up I am sorry….” Clay wrapped the shorter boy in a hug. “N-no it’s okay, it’s just that if they were to kick me out….I wouldn’t have anywhere to go…..” Clay looked at the boy with slight confusion. “What about Nick?” Goerge laughed a bit “Remember the first day you came to the rink and Nick was there with me? Well I give him lessons in secret because his father thinks that such a quote un quote feminine sport will make you gay.” Clay laughed at this. “Yeah I think Nick did that all by himself.” George giggled a bit at that. 

They eventually got up and left climbing back down the ladder and walked back over to Clay’s car. “If your parents do kick you out then come to me my mother is barely ever home and very supportive of everything so know you have a safe place with me.” Clay glanced over at the short boy who was absolutely glowing “Thank you so much! I truly don’t know how I could repay you for something like that!” Clay just smiled. “We would be glad to have you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to A03 so if I make a lot of edits I am sorry!


	6. Part 6

|Clay POV| 

Clay hadn’t gotten back from hanging out with George until about midnight. He went to study in the living room but passed out on the couch.

Something startled Clay awake. He listened to the silence that enveloped his house *Knock knock knock* There was a soft knock at the door. 

Clay was incredibly confused it was nearing one in the morning who would be knocking on their door at this ungodly hour. 

He rose from the couch, his body stiff from the uncomfortable couch he had fallen asleep on. 

He approached the door but was hesitant to open it. He peered out the small windows on either side of the door. There was a faint light coming from the fixture above the door. It was illuminating the pale skin of a boy Clay would usually be excited to see. But now he was just worried. 

He looked like he had been crying and there were light bruises on his arms and a small cut on his cheek. 

Clay threw open the door startling the brunette. “George are you okay?!” He hissed pulling the boy inside and into a tight hug. George couldn't I’ll back the tears he was trying to hide. He sobbed into the taller boy’s chest and returned his hug, clutching fistfuls of Clay’s hoodie as if he would disappear if he let go. 

They stood there like that in each other's embrace for a long while. 

Once George’s heavy sobs had been reduced to slight sniffles, Clay reluctantly let go of the brunette. “George can you please tell me what happened.” Clay’s voice was just above a whisper. “I…...when I got home late from school my mother and father asked where I had been and I lied and said I was in school….. and when they asked who’s hoodie I was wearing I freaked and started talking about this person I had been spending time with recently and……they asked why I was wearing someone’s hoodie who was a few sizes bigger than me. I told them that y-you were just a friend but they didn’t believe me a-and.” George’s voice started to crack and tears started to fall again. George didn’t need to finish his sentence Clay understood enough to know what happened. He wrapped his arms around George again. “George…..I am so sorry you didn’t deserve any of that this is all my fault” Clay whispered against the shorter boy’s hair. “N-no it isn’t it was bound to happen sooner or later.” Clay untangled his arms from George once again despite his mind's protests. “Can we go up to the bathroom and get you cleaned up?” Clay spoke softly to the shorter brunette. Georeg gave an affirmative nod. Clay smirked slightly when Georeg stumbled while he walked. Before George could protest Clay scooped up the smaller boy bridal style. Georeg opened his mouth to protest but Clay shot him a smile making I’m blush. George threw his arms around the taller boy’s neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Clay could feel the brunette’s hot breath on his skin sending slight shivers down his spine. 

They reached the bathroom and Clay sat George down on the bathroom counter Georeg casted his glance away from Clay’s face which was only mere inches from his own. 

He grabbed the small first aid kit from under the sink and opened it pulling out some small things. He lightly dabbed George's cut with an alcohol wipe trying to clean it. George winced slightly at the sting.

After any of George’s minor injuries were taken care of he and Clay sat and talked about his current situation. Clay offered for him to stay with them and George reluctantly obliged even though Clay assured him that he would work it out with his mother. George said he would get a job and help buy food and pay rent despite Clay’s protests. And then there were sleeping arrangements….. There were only two bedrooms: his, and his mothers. George insisted on sleeping on the incredibly uncomfortable couch but Clay said just tonight that Goerge would sleep on the bed and he would sleep on the couch. 

Clay watched as Georeg’s eyes drooped. He was obviously haunted emotionally physically and mentally. “Hey you should go to sleep. You have had a long day.” George nodded but he sensed something was off about the boy. 

Clay got up and handed the boy a pair of shorts and a hoodie of his Georeg took them and hurried off to the bathroom to get changed. He noticed that George had only brought a small duffle bag with him. He wondered if he had time to get his skates before….. Clay was snapped out of his thoughts by George reentering the room. The shorts fit fine but the sweatshirt on the other hand was way too big. It hung down to George’’s mi thigh and bunched up around his arms and shoulders. Clay couldn't rip his eyes away from the short boy but he was forced to when George giggled at him for starring as a light blush appeared on Clay’s cheeks. 

As George slid under the cool sheets of Clay’s bed his heart rate picked up and a slight entirety set in he didn’t know what to do. His breath hitched and Clay glanced back at the shorter boy George was curling in on himself he could feel a panic attack setting in he wasn’t sure what had caused it though. Clay walked back over to the brunette sitting next to the boy. He reached out to comfort the smaller boy but he flinched at the hand coming towards him. Clay’s heart broke. “Hey shh it’s okay you’re safe now George…” he lifted George’s chin to look into his eyes. He could see some of the tension leave his muscles as he did so. George sat up a bit trying to take a shaky deep breath. “D-do you…. do you think you could stay…?” Goerge said this barely above a whisper but Clay couldn’t help the wide smile and slight blush that appeared on his face. “Of course George.” Clay said softly brushing the boy’s hand with his own. 

Clay got up and quickly shut off the light before sliding under the sheets next to George. Clay immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist earning a small gasp from the shorter boy. Clay pulled the shorter boy to his chest. “Is this okay?” Clay whispered in the brunette's ear. “Y-yes,” Georeg said with a slight giggle. The shorter boy turned around and wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Clay inhaled slightly at the sudden return of affection.

The two fell asleep like that. Entangled in each other’s embrace. And neither one ever wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited about the next couple chaps sry for being an angst writer btw :3


	7. Part 7

|George POV| 

Goerge woke up engulfed in a comfortable warmth. There was a soft warmth streaming into an unfamiliar room. Georeg shifted his head slightly but the immediately stopped when he realized who’s embrace he was tangled in. “Good morning.” Clay grinned slightly down at the brunette who was blushing uncontrollably. Clay’s deep voice took George by surprise. “G-good morning” Georeg buried his face in his hands as Clay pulled him closer to his chest. “Sleep well?” Clay asked with a slight yawn. “Y-yea.” Goegre’s voice was just above a whisper. “You get flustered so easily.” Clay chuckled lightly making George blush even harder. “Do you want to go in today? It is okay if you don't, the last few days have been really really difficult…” He glanced down at the boy who was still tangled in his embrace.”I-I wanna go in I think…” Clay smiled at the brunette. “Okay then we should get read...do you have any clothes?” Clay gave the boy a worried look. He nodded timidly “I have a few pairs of jeans and a few hoodies, sweatshirts and my essentials. But they didn’t give me much time b-before t-they…” His voice broke and his eyes started to water again. Clay hugged the boy whispering ‘it’s going to be okay’ s and ‘you are safe now’ s into his hair.

The brunette got up untangling himself from the taller boy and yawning. He got up and hurried off to get dressed. Georeg put on a black pair of ripped jeans with a white shirt and his usual vans. 

He walked back into Clays room. Clay was lounging on his bed. School bag on the floor by his feet. He was scrolling through some form of social media before he looked up from his phone and flashed the bright smile that made Georeg’s heart skip a beat at him. 

“Ready to go?” Clay said glancing up at the boy. Georeg nodded as he was about to turn and walk out of the room when his heart dropped to his feet. “Shit…” he whispered under his breath and dropped to his knees starting to rummage through his duffel bag. Clay looked at him with confusion. “Shit shit shit, where are they?” Georeg was mumbling to himself and Goerge looked like he wanted to cry. “They said they were throwing out anything I didn’t take no no no,” Georeg was panicking. Clay didn’t understand what was happening for a moment until a sudden realization hit him like a train. “Do you have your skates?” Clay looked at George worry washing over his features. Georeg sat back on his heals and put his head in his hands. “They gave me fifteen minutes to grab all of my s-stuff and t-then they s-said they w-were t-throwing away anything I d-didn't take with me…” he ran one of his hands through his chocolate brown hair staring intently at his bag that did not contain his only and favorite pair of icesaktes. Clay crouched down next to the boy hugging him. “We can drive by after school and see if we can get them back okay?” HE hugged the boy but Goerge just shook his head “w-we can’t my dad he threatened t-to..” Georeg couldn't get anymore more words out before tears started streaming down his face again. Skating was the one thing that kept him grounded; he could truly focus when he was on the ice. They were going to be late for school and Georeg wouldn't be able to be stared at by all the kids in his class as he walked in so he got up even though the tears seemed like they would never stop and picked up what little he had to bring to school. “C’mon we are going to be late.” Goerg said, sniffing. Clay wanted to help so badly but there wasn't anything he could do. They had little money so renting skates was not an option for them. 

The car ride to school was silent, Georeg gazed out the passenger window and Clay kept his eyes on the road stealing the occasional glance at the brunette, who still had tears staining his face. 

They reached the school and entered together without a word. 

They had to split up for their first class but just before clay left he felt Goerge give him a small hug before disappearing into the sea of people. Georeg wandered the halls going from class to class through his day. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he wouldn’t be able to go and breathe in the frigid air of the rink as he glided across the ice. Not anymore. Not until who knows when. Ice skates were expensive and the maintenance for them was too. All his belongings and money were with his parents and unless he wanted to get hurt even worse than last time he could not return to the small apartment. 

His head was fogged and all the voices that came from outside that tried to get to him were fuzzy and didn’t register in his brain. All except one person’s though. Clay. 

“Hey, George!” Clay put his hand on the brunette’s shoulder. Georeg looked up at the taller boy and gave a light smile. “Hey.” He said, trying to sound less sad. “How was your day?” Clay said, glancing down at the boy as he fell in step with the shorter boy. “I mean it could have been better.” Georeg shrugged slightly ignoring the sad look the taller boy gave at his answer. “How was your’s?” Goerge glanced up at Clay trying to brighten his mood for the sake of the other boy. “Uhm...I got a lot of questions about where I was and some girl from the other class said she had feelings for me today, but I didn’t even know her so I had to turn her down because well, ya know.” George was at first stunned that Clay was so calm about it and then realized that he was questioning. Something in Georeg’s stomach fluttered but he shoved it down, not knowing what it was. He didn't want to deal with it yet. 

“Hey, when is your birthday?” Clay glanced down at the shorter boy trying to hide his smile. “November first, why?” George raised an eyebrow at the taller boy. “Oh wow, that soon!” Clay smiled a bit more walking a bit ahead of Georeg so he couldn’t see his facial expression. Goerge laughed a bi “you didn’t answer my question!” He said running after the boy. “I was just curious! Don’t worry about it!” Clay said, laughing. George just laughed at the boy. He had a goofy grin splayed across his face and a glint in his eye. Goerge just marveled at the dark green eyes that bore into his own. He felt like he could see right through every act he put up. This boy boy was slowly but surely chipping away at every wall that he had ever built. But strangely Goerge didn’t mind, He wouldn’t have changed a single thing about his last few weeks for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of my pre written chapters so be ready for updates probably every 2-3 days!


	8. Part 8

|Clay POV| 

George’s mood got progressively worse throughout the week. He wasn’t mean or anything, just not himself. And Clay missed the brunette’s bright smile and sarcastic personality more than he would admit. 

Clay had a plan though. He had talked to Nick about the whole situation as it was happening. The two decided on a plan. George and Clay had been friends for a few weeks at this point in time and had grown extremely close. Nick explained how hard it was forGeorge to open up to people. Clay understood this and was very patient with George. But after some time he started to trust Clay more. Even though it was as if a piece of the boy was missing without being able to skate. Clay first planned on taking George to one of his upcoming hockey games. His team was facing their rivals and he wanted George to be there. Second, on George’s birthday he and Nick were both going to pool their money to try and get Goerge some new, half decent ice skates. Nick explained that Goerge hated it when other people bought him things but Clay didn’t plan on taking ‘no’ for an answer. 

“Hey! George!” Clay spotted the short brunette walking through the halls on his way to his next class. Clay happened to attend this very same class too. “Hey Clay!” George gave him a light smile. “How was your day?” Clay asked him this question every day. They didn’t see each other often in the mornings so Clay always made it a point to ask him once they had some classes together. George gave his usual answer. A slight shrug and a “Okay...you?” He looked up at the taller male. Clay noticed his coffee brown eyes that were normally full of life were strangely dull. It upset Clay a lot to see Georeg like this. But he knew he wouldn’t be like this for much longer. Clay got excited just thinking about Goerge being himself again. “Oh! My team is facing our rivals on Saturday! I was wondering if you wanted to come….” Clay was slightly flustered at asking the boy this. He didn’t know how he would react. “O-oh r-really?” There was a glint in Goerge’s eye. Clay didn't understand why Georeg asked him if he really wanted to. “Of course! You are my best friend after all.” A light blush made its way across Georeg’s pale complexion as Clay spoke. “I would l-love to.” George smiled a little wider at the tall boy. “You are my best friend too Clay, but don’t tell Nick that he might throw a fit.” George giggled lightly and Clay laughed knowing that Nick would have a full blown breakdown if he knew that Goerge said that.

The pair entered the class room. It was practically empty except for a group of guys from Clay’s team. They waved him over to the small group. He glanced over at Geoge who was already in his iseat getting ready for the class. He walked over to the group of boys and heard them snickering at something. “Hey guys whats up?” Clay smiled at the sma,l group there were maybe four people. Clay wasn’t paying all that much attention though ,his mind kept wandering back to the boy sitting a few rows behind him. “Hey Dream! Man where have you been I literally only see you at practice.” One of the guys said scoffing a bit. “Oh, well I have been busy and if I am not at practice I am studying or hanging out with Nick and George.” Clay shrugged a bit at the boys who just snickered glancing at each other. “So what do you like….like him?” One of the guys piped up and the others started laughing. Clay scoffed loudly. “No, we are just friends. I don't think of him that way.” That was a lie but not one could know it would ruin his reputation. Even if it hurt him more than anything to watch the short brunette quickly get up tears in his eyes as he rushed from the classroom. Clay didn’t think George liked him like that but the other boys were obviously taunting him even though all Clay could hear was a subtle ringing in his ear. “What that fuck is your problem?” Clay growled at the group of boys.”his past few weeks have been hard enough and you have no business talking to him like that so I am asking you politely to go to fucking hell.” Clay stormed off to find the brunette even though he knew that George didn’t like him back. He needed to make sure he was okay. 

|George POV|

Clay scoffed loudly snapping Goerg out of his trance. “No, we are just friends. I don’t think of him that way.” In that moment George realized that he liked Clay. He had feelings for Clay. And Clay just wanted to be friends. George got up and rushed from the classroom ignoring the homophobic slurs and comments that spilled from the hockey players mouth’s. The whole situation seemed too familiar. What seemed like an endless amount of running, wired glances from people passing down the halls. But then one thing was different. Today instead of his usual stairwell or empty classroom, he found himself at the ladder that would take him up to the roof. The night he realized that there was something more to him and Clay’s ‘friendship.’ without a second thought he climbed up the ladder and pulled himself up onto the flat roof. It was a bit different being up there during the day. The cold breeze nipped at George’s cheeks and fingers. He shoved his hands deeper into his hoodie. George thought a lot about the last few weeks, he didn’t cry he was too emotionally exhausted already to cry. But instead there was this immense pressure on his chest that made him want to scream. He heart hurt and he didn’t know how he would be able to bear being around Clay everyday knowing that Clay wanted to be ‘just friends’ 

|Clay POV| 

Clay left the group of hockey players. Their mouths agape with surprise. Anger was a very hard thing to invoke out of Clay and the entire school knew it. So when he had even a slightly annoyed tone was a bit of a surprise. Clay left the room and started searching for George once again. But something was different this time, he wasn’t in his normal empty classroom or unused stairwell. Clay didn’t even have to think for a minute before he realized where he was. 

As Clay approached the ladder to the roof his nerves increased what was he going to do? Was he going to confess? Comfort him? Try to explain what was going on? He sighed as he climbed the ladder seeing the small boy sitting with his head in his hands. George looked up at the taller boy. His once lively bright gaze was now dull and sad. Something suddenly came over Clay. He cupped the boys face in his hands bringing their faces together. Clay had just kissed Goerge. It was short and sweet but it definitely happened. A look of confusion suddenly came over George he quickly stood up. “What the fuck Clay?” That one phrase stung Clay’s heart especially coming from George “You have been flirting with me for weeks but then anytime we are around other people you Just go and say yo don’t ‘think of me like that’ do you ever stop for a second and think about how that makes me feel?!” George was yelling at the boy. “Because it feels like shit, why…..” a look of sudden realization plagued George’s features. “You are…. are you embarrassed? Aren’t you.” George’s voice started to break as tears streamed down his face. “You are fucking embarrassed and care more about your goddamned reputation than your feelings?” When Georeg put it like that it made Clay want to scream. He wanted nothing more than to be with George but he was right he was a coward. And as if he almost read his thoughts, “You are a goddamn coward Clay. I really want to be with you but I can’t be with someone who is going to want to hide who they are because of some reputation.” George spat angrily before storming over to the ladder and climbing out of Clay’s sight. 

Clay crumpled to the ground sobbing into his hands. 

He had fucked up. 

And this time, he wasn’t sure how he was going to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep the next chapter is my last pre written chap! Hope you guys have enjoyed this so far! Sorry that chapter hurt to write just as bad as it does to read :(


	9. Part 9

|George POV| 

George stormed away from the building, not caring that it was the middle of the day. Georeg didn’t have a house to return to and there was no way in hell he was going back to Clay’s. 

George didn’t know where he was going but he walked, and walked, and walked. 

He didn’t know how but after around thirty minutes of walking he ended up at the ice rink. It hurt a bit knowing that he could go in but wouldn't be able to skate. 

Georeg gripped the cold metal handle of the door and hauled it open. He walked inside in hailing the frigid air. He had nothing to put in his locker so he just walked right past them and over to the bleachers on the side of the rink. He knew Clay would find him here eventually, it was the most obvious spot. But maybe he wanted Clay to find him. 

Georeg thought about the kiss. And how their lips fit perfectly together. The warmth of Clay’s hand on his face and his breath tug;ring his skin. His dark eyes bore into George. He felt like Clay could see every little detail of George. 

Georeg didn’t know how long he sat there on the cold metal bleachers waiting for someone, something to happen. 

The skating rink only had staff on certain days and the days that there were very little staff or it wasn’t open for tourists it was open into the late hours of the night. 

George didn’t expect Clay to come. He didn’t even look over when he heard the door of the building open or the many sets of footsteps approach him. He ignored the snickers and whispers as he heard the group of boys approach. 

“Hey Georgie.” One of the boys smirked as he came up to George. “G obother someone who actually gives a flying fuck about your bullshit.” George was blunt and his expression emotionless. He was sure he still looked like he had been crying but he honestly didn’t care. “Aww did you have a fight with your little boyfriend? Is that why you are so sad?” The boy’s mocking tone was getting on Georeg’s nerves. “At least I am even remotely attractive. You don’t even have a girlfriend and I would bet money that no guy would be interested in you either.” Georeg still showed no reaction to the boy's comment. Instead Firesign back one of his normal quick remarks. The boy was speechless and instead of trying to verbally redeem himself he grabbed the collar of Georeg’s shirt making him stand up and growling in his face “give me one reason why I shouldn’t beat the shit out of you right here and now.” Georeg just smirked a bit. “I personally wouldn’t’ care but, Clay, the police, and your school record might.” George grinned a bit wider knowing that since this was outside of school it wouldn’t be a ‘school fight’ it would be assault. AND Georeg knew this guy from the hockey team and beating him up could get him kicked from the team. His school record could get worse too if Goerge recounted evrey time he had called Goerge a homophobic slur or something else like that. But still the boy didn’t back off. He raised his fist and George was prepared for the blow but as if Clay had timed it he walked into the ice rink his eyes were slo puffy he had been crying too…. George’s expression softened. His eyes were scanning the place nervously. His eyes met George's as the first blow landed. Georeg winced slightly. As he was thrown to the ground the boy who had just punched him being ripped away from George by Clay. Clay didn’t like to hit people Georeg knew that so he just threw the boy to the ground towering above him glaring at the guy. “Didn’t I tell you to stay the fuck away from him?” The boy didn’t answer, he just backed up away from the much taller boy. “Y-yea but you don’t fucking scare me.” Clay laughed. “Well if you aren’t you would have stood up and hit me already.” Clay knew that he wouldn't hit him. Georeg could tell by the confidence in his demeanor. The boy got up and looked like he was going to hit clay. Clay just stared at him for a minute and then the boy finally realized that Clay would easily beat him in a fight. “C’mon these homos arent worth it.” The boy scoffed a bit. Georeg saw the exact moment Clay snapped his eyes fell on Georeg;s face and then went back to the boy walking away. “Hey, so what if I am gay, you can tell the whole school I couldn’t give a single fuck becuase you my friend are not worth my or Goreg’s time and if you ever come near me again fro something thatsin’t hockey related we will have serious problems.” Georeg wasn’t paying tension to the fact that Clay had just saved him or the stinking smoking from the cut on his cheek. Clay had just admitted that he was gay to someone, and with that told this person to tell everybody. Knowing that he probably would George smiled a bit. Clay had come to his goddamn senses. ‘Finally’ he thought. 

After the boys had disappeared from sight Clay rushed over to George lifting his chin slightly to inspect the small cut on his face.”G-Georeg i am so so sorry…” Clays voice broke and a tear drifted down his cheek. “I-I thought a lot and I know I am a coward but I care about you more than anything George. I know it has been only a few weeks but I feel so strongly about you. And I don’t care about a stupid school reputataion...Georeg I-I love you.” George smiled brightly “I love you too Clay.” Georeg pressed his lips against Clay’s. This kiss was slightly longer and both of them had been expecting it that time. George pulled away. He was over the moon happy in that moment but was slightly confused. Clay saw the look that Georeg had on his face and took this as an opportunity. “Goerge will you be my boyfriend?” A bright pink blush blooming across the brunette’s cheeks. “Y-yes, I would love that.” Clay grinned a bit kissing the shorter boy again. “Why don’t we go home? It is really late.” Georeg nodded contently as Clay got up offering him a hand. Georeg took it and they walked out of the building a comfortable silence among the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh my last pre written chapterrrr idk if I am going to post the chapter I am currently working on for this like once I’m done or wait a bit but wee will see :3


	10. Part 10

|Clay POV|

Clay and George had been dating for around three weeks when Georeg’s birthday approached. Clay was out to the school and showed Georeg affection when he saw him. Clay really couldn’t have been happier in those moments whe he would fall asleep staring at Geroeg’s face and waking up to his peaceful expression evrey nmorning. Clay loved their walks around town. They would go after school and on the weekends instead of skate. Georeg also attended all of Clay’s games. Receiving a glare from a teammate every so often but Clay would just glare back. He was happy and nothing was going to get in the way of that. 

Clay woke up a bright Wednesday morning. But the bed was cold Georeg wasn’t there. He sat up and looked around moments later hearing the water on in the bathroom. Clay laughed quietl to himself. He was so aprinoid all the time. 

He met Georeg downstairs for breakfast around fifteen minutes later. “Good morning Georgie.” Clay smiled at the boy. Despite him having showered already sleep still plagued his features. “Didn’t sleep well?” Georege nodded a bit. “I had a bad dream and I coudln’t fall back asleep.” Clay frowned at the boy. “You could have woken me up.” Georeg smiled a bit, “No you need your sleep and besides you have a test today too.” Georeg smiled hugging he taller male. “I know I justodnt want you to feel like you can’t wake me up if you get really scared trust me I would have been fine with it.” Georeg pecked Clay on the cheeks. “Okay, okay if I had another really bad one like las t night I will. I just don’t want you to worry to much. You get inside your own head and scare yourself too easily.” Georeg looked at the taller male. He knew evrey well that Clay was constantly worried about him. He a;ways freaked out if Georeg was upset. But Clay just cared so much it made him worry. Clay looked over at the shorter boy who was ready to leave. “You always are the longest to get ready for school.” Georeg whined. “And you take the longest ot get ready for anything else. So I guess we are even.” Clay smirked a bit making the shorter boy laugh. “You are insufferable.” Clay smirked again. “Yeah but you know you love me.” Georeg laughed. “Sure I do.” Georeg’s sarcastic tone made Clay laugh as he faked a hurt expression. 

They played around and joked as the walked twoards the school. Neither of them minded the cold October mornings so they often walked places. 

“Hey guys!” Clay looked over his shoulder to see who was calling to them. “Oh! Hey Nick!” Clay smiled and waved back. “How are you love birds?” George scoffed. “Don’t act like you don’t simp for that Karl kid in the other class.” Nicks face went red. “He is a nice kid we should all hang out after school today! You free?” Clay just laughed a bit he knew what Georeg was doing. He got to spend time with his bestfriend all the while setting him up with someone he was obviously falling for. “Yea I don’t have practice till tomorrow.” Georeg grinned. “Okay then it is setteled then invite Karl to come with us, oh! And biting him to out lunch table too if you want!” George smiled brightly. “You are so evil.” Clay laughed and Georeg glared at him. “Jeezus I feel like I am brining my boyfriend home to meet my parents or something.” Nick said. George and Nick made eye contact bursting out in laughter. And Clay just looked at the two. “I am so confused.” Clay said chuckle it lightly. “The funny t-thing about that is, that if either of us brought a boy home” Nick couldn’t even finish his sentence before he started a laughing again. A look of understanding came over Clay’s face. “You guys have a sick sense of humor.” Clay chuckled lightly. “No we don’t, w-we just use jokes to cope with our trauma.” (Me too George me too) The two started laughing again and Clay looked horrified. “You guys are not okay.” Clay laughed a bit. “Georeg just laughed louder “you’re right we aren’t!” This just made the boys laugh harder. Clay just rolled his eyes.

The trio reached the school doors. “Bye Nick see you in a bit! And dont forget to ask Karl to come with us! Or I will do it myself!” Georeg snickered as the raven haired boy flipped him off as he strutted down the hall. Clay turned to the shorter boy grabbing his hand and pulling him into a quick kiss. “I love you see you in a bit.” Clay winked at the brunette making him laugh. “Okay! I love you too.” George turned and walked away. 

Clay was grinning like an idiot as he walked down the hall. Saying his good mornings and waving to his friends. “Hey! Dream!” Clay hears a feminine voice coming from behind him. He externally groans knowing the general direction this conversation was going in. 

“Uhm Hi!” He said plastering on his friendliest smile. This was one of the girls he frequently had classes with and chose to ignore the fact he blatantly wasn’t untested in girls. “I got tickets to go see Silence of the Lambs after school today would you like to come with me?” The girl was smiling slightly and making direct eye contact with Clay. “Oh! Sorry but I have got plans with my boyfriend and our friends after school!” Clay smiled trying to hold back a laugh. The expression on the girl's face was pure shock. “O-okay. Have fun.” She smiled a bit and walked swiftly in the opposite direction even though Clay was pretty sure they had homeroom together. 

Clay never liked the first half of his days. They were always boring and George-less which just made it all worse. 

His first four classes passed by agonizingly slow, but once the lunch bell rang Clay practically sprinted down the hall to the lunch room. 

He sat at their normal table waiting for Goerge, Nick, and Karl. 

Karl and Nick arrived and they chatted for a few minutes before Clay was fed up waiting. “Did you guys see Georeg before the Class ended?” He looked at the pair who were debating something about chicken nuggets. “He left a few minutes before class ended. It was study hall so the teacher wasn’t really paying attention. We didn’t see him come back.” Clay’s heart sped up a bit. He was very nervous. If one of those guys from a few weeks ago found him in the hallway unattended…..He shot up and sped off. Nick understood why Clay was so worried but Karl just giggled a bit. “Is he always like this?” Karl glanced at the raven haired boy beside him. “Nope, only when he hasn’t seen Georeg all day and then he can’t find him during lunch. But it actually happens pretty frequently. You will have to meet him later.” Karl smiled at Nick making his heart stutter a bit. “Well I am very excited for when I do.” Nick smiled a bit. “Oh! Actually we were all going to hang out after school today me, George, and Clay...U-uhm I w-was wondering i-if you want t-to come with us?” NIck internally scolds himself for stuttering so much. “I would love to!” Karl laughed a bit at the other boy’s nervous-ness. “Your friends seem really cool!” Nick smiled. “I have been wanting you to meet them for a while actually but it’s just that them idiots couldn’t open the goddamn eyes and realize that they were perfect for each other and I new it would drive you insane watching them interact so.” Karl laughed at the boy’s statement. “And if they arent dating now I might like-“ Nick cut him off. “Oh no don't worry they are now. I would have slapped them both if they weren’t by now.” Karl laughed again. “Clay is only ever that quiet when he is worried about George so later be prepared. It’s like having to deal with me x2. “ Karl just groaned. “I can barely deal with just you!” Karl laughed and propped his head on his hand looking at Nick. “I am sure between you and Georeg having actual brain cells we will be fine.” Nick grinned widely making Karl laugh again. “You’re an idiot.” Nick tried to suppress a laugh Karl had walked right into a trap. “I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.” Karl’s eyes widened a bit at the boy’s bold statement. He put his face in his hands trying to cover his blushing face. Nick just chuckled a bit at the other boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Karlnap for your souls! I am really excited about the next maybe 3-5 chaps so get ready!


	11. Part 11

|George POV| 

The lunch bell rang and George was eager to go find his friends. He briskly walked from his locker toward the lunch room, trying to avoid anyone who was in the halls at the time. “Hey!” An angry voice came from behind him he winced and turned around. To his surprise this particular day it wasn’t a hockey player. “Can I help you?” Goerge asked the girl who was approaching him. “You are dating Dream right?” George was confused for a second. “Dre- Oh! Clay, yes.” George knew what she was going to say but he honestly couldn’t care less about the homophobic students that stalked the halls of his school. “He is straight ya know?” She smirked lightly and scoffed. “Are you sure about that?” SHe smirked. “He kissed me before school.” Goerge laughed. Whole heartedly. “You really want to date him so bad that you would lie about him kissing you? Because if my memory is correct I walked with him and Nick to school and then I was standing with him until the bell rang and he kissed me goodbye. You were nowhere in sight and I don’t even think he knows your name.” George smirked at the girl's face. Her mouth was agape with surprise, though she still looked slightly angry. “Well I am going to go find my boyfriend now! See ya!” He smiled brightly and waved as he walked off down the hall. 

He was walking down the hall when he saw Clay walking toward him. He was turning a corner and seemed slightly tense. “Clay!” George smiled and waved. “Oh, Goerge! I was just coming to look for you!” George just rolled his eyes at the blond. “I can be left unattended for fifteen minutes you big baby.” Clay cast his glance down to the floor. “I was just worried that the guys from my team could have been bothering you again…” Goerge’s expression softly. “Oh, Clay don’t worry I am okay, I just got caught up by some girl who thinks that she can convince me that you kissed her or some shit.” Clay looked at George with a look of confusion. “Wait, was she short, blond hair? She was wearing like, something blue?” George was confused. “Y-yes? How did she come up to you today?” Clay laughed. “Yea she asked i I wanted to go see silence of the lambs with her after school. I told her I was going out with my boyfriend and our friends and she looked like she wanted to scream! It was so funny I tried really hard not to laugh.” Clay was giggleing and so was George. “She told me the you kissed her before school and I just looked at her and said, ‘well I walked to school with him and Nick just like I do every morning and then was with him right up until the bell rang when he kissed me goodbye.” Clay laughed hugging George. “I honestly wasn’t surprised that it happened though, you are Mr.popular everyone wants you to be with the most popular girl in school because you would make a ‘cute couple” George giggled a bit. “That sounds so stupid-“ Clay laughed again. “Why don’t we go and find Nick and Karl?” Goerge asked looking up at the taller male. “Yes they are in the lunchroom. Nick is so dense Karl obviously likes him and he is just like ‘he is straight he doesn’t like me nooooo’” George laughed at his mocking statement. 

They sat down at the lunch table with Nick and Karl and could immediately tell that they were into each other. George gave Clay a ‘oh my god they are clueless you have got to be kidding me’ look and Clay just laughed and nodded in return. 

“Hi, you must be Goerge!” Karl said waving slightly at the boy across from him. “Nice to meet you too! I have heard a lot about you Nick talks about you a lot so I am happy to finally put a face to a name!” Nick Shot Goerge a glare who just rolled his eyes. Karl was blushing profusely and staring intently at the table. “I-I didn’t know Nick thought of me so highly…” Nick was grinning slightly at Karl who was still staring at his lunch. “Oh! Karl, did Nick ask you if you wanted to come with us to hang out after school?” George smirked at Nick who just glared back. “Oh! Yea he did I would be happy to go if you guys are okay with it!” George smiled at him. “Of course! I just wasn’t sure if Nick remembered to ask you he is pretty dense.” This earned a giggle from Karl and a wheeze from Clay. “You are worse.” Nick shot back. “You know that’s not true.” Nick groaned, “why are you guys attacking only me today?” Nick complained. Karl giggle leaning into Nick and putting his head on the boy’s shoulder. “I am not, I just think they are funny.” Karl couldnt see the bright blush that was covering Nick’s face. George just looked at Clay. “You really weren’t kidding were you? They are worse than we were.” Nick shot a confused glance at both boys. And Karl just sat happily with his head on Nicks shoulder. “We are going to have to deal with this all the time now?” George said gesturing at the scene in front of him. Nick looked incredibly confused and Karl decided to ignore the other two boys and remain contently on Nick’s shoulder. “They are hopeless. But they are really cute together.” George smirked. This seemed to snap Karl out of his trance. He shot upright “w-what?!” Karl stuttered out. “George shut up I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t scare away the one one person I actually enjoy hanging out with.” George scoffed. “Oh don’t worry Nick you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Karl giggled and Clay and George just stared at each other. George didn’t know how he was going to put up with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rly excited about writing their hangout chapter ngl


	12. Part 12

|Third person POV|

The finale school bell rang and Clay was more than relieved to be able to go and spend time with his boyfriend and their friends.

Clay had been sitting next to George during their last period and he was walking happily beside him as they strolled down the hall to find Nick and Karl. 

“Did you take notes?” Clay asked, glancing down at the boy beside him. The brunette rolled his eyes. “Do you need help studying again?” George giggled a bit at the taller boy. “Yes, I am sorry I am really trying but calculus is so hard!” Georeg laughed. “I know I can help you, don't worry you’ll pass.” Clay smiled snarling his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders as they walked. 

“Nick! Karl!” Georeg waved to the pair who were sitting on a bench outside the school. “Oh hey guys! You ready?” George smiled “yup!” He freed himself from Clay’s grasp, going to walk with Karl while he and Nick walked. Behind them. “Karl you like Nick right?” Karl looked a bit surprised at the question. “W-wait was it that obvious?” George laughed. “Yes! But are you blind? He obviously likes you too!” Karl scoffed. “Have you met Nick? He is obviously straight.” Georeg rolled his eyes. “Have you met a bisexual?” Karl laughed. “I am one!” “Ohhhhhh” George laughed again. “That’s why you two are so dense! One bisexual man couldn’t identify another bisexual male even of they had a neon sign displaying it.” Karl scoffed. “Oh sure.” George just kept walking. “But really you guys are good for each other I really think you should confess.” Karl looked down at the ground as he walked. “Yea but...what if I fuck up? What if he hates me? What if I am just not good enough in general?” George’s expression softened. He had first hand experience with self doubt when it came to relationships. “I am sure that if he really cares about you you will know. He will think you are perfect in every way. No matter the ‘what ifs’ George glanced over at the boy next to him. He had his arms crossed as he walked but not in an up-tight way. He seemed cold. “Karl are you cold?” The brisk late October wind rustled the dead leaves. “Yea but it’s fine I forgot my hoodie in my locker.” Clay elbowed nick in the ribs gesturing slightly to the boy in front of him. Nick swiftly took off his black hoodie hanging it to Karl. “You can borrow mine, but you better give it back!” George smiled a bit. Karl giggled. “No promises.” Nick scoffed. 

They walked down the main road of the town poking fun at each other. They entered the local corner store that they frequented. Karl got a white monster and Nick got a coke. George got lemonade and Clay got a red bull. They all exited with their drinks going to hang out at the local park. 

Clay had snuck up behind his boyfriend and engulfed him in a hug. Georg jumped a bit but then melted into the hug when he realized that it was just Clay. “You are always so warm, what is with that?” George laughed a bit. “You are like a giant heated blanket.” Clay wheezed a bit at the comparison. “I don’t know, but I am not complaining you give the best hugs.” Clay smiled planting a kiss on top of the brunette's head. “Are you excited for your birthday? Only like two-ish weeks right?” George smiled a bit. “Yeah actually I mean I'm turning eighteen...which is kind of big I guess but I don’t know what to expect.” Clay smiled a bit. “Well except a lot of me. Because I am going to be around for a while.” Georg laughed at the other’s response. “I was hoping you wouldn't.” Clay smiled. “Would you two stop making us feel like third and fourth wheels?” Clay wheezed at Nick's comment. “I mean you don’t have to be a third wheel. Karl is right there.” Clay smirked as Nick and Karl’s face’s both went bright red. “You guys are idiots and you won't be ab;e to change my mind until one of you comes to their senses and kisses the other.” This made Karl giggle a bit and Nik just scoffed. “As if.” George saw the expression on Karl’s face dim. He looked incredibly disappointed. Georeg glared at Nick as Karl started to get up. “What?! Wha-“ he was stopped when Karl handed him his sweatshirt back and starte to walk away. “I-I gotta go… uhm, yeah bye…” Karl started to walk off and Nick just sat there in disbelief. “Go after him you goddamn idiot! You are so stupid!” Nick snapped out of his confused state and went after the other boy. 

“Karl wait! Where are you going?” Nick was walking after Karl, who had his head hung down and was walking swiftly out of the park. “Just go Nick, it’s fine I don;t even know why I thought-'' Karl's voice broke. Was he crying? Nick finally caught up with the other boy and caught his shoulder. Making him face the other. “Thought what? Karl why are you crying? You know you can talk to me right?” Karl looked almost broken. He had a few tears streaming down his face and wouldn’t look Nick in the eye. Kalr didn’t understand what came over him but he had a sudden burst of confidence and kissed Nick. He kissed him. It was quick but he did it. “I like you Nick, a lot. And I understand you don’t feel the same but I-'' Nick cut him off kissing him mid sentence. This time Karl kissed back both momentarily absorbed into their own pleasant reality. They pulled apart a few seconds later but it felt all too soon to Nick. “What?” Karl looked very confused. “I like you too idiot.” Karl looked surprised for a moment before throwing his arms around the other boy. “In that case can i have your hoodie back?” Nick laughed. “Oh fine….uhm wait- does this mean… we are..like dating?” Karl laughed. “Yes what did you think it meant?” Nick laughed, rubbing the. back of his neck a bit. “I don’t know I am kinda dense sometimes.” Karl laughed. “You really can be.” NIck smiled. “I think we should go back over to Goerge and clay, I think they will be happy to hear we finally got our shit together.” Nick laughed “yeah I think so too.” Nick put his arm around Karl as they walked. Karl leaned into him, enjoying the warmth Nick seemed to constantly emit.

When they finally reached the other two boys again George just smiled. He didn’t move because he was in a tight embrace pulled to Clay’s side. “So you two finally figure it out huh?” Clay looked up at the two and just laughed laying his head back down to rest on top of George’s. “Yea, but Karl kissed me, so it was mostly him.” Georg laughed. “Yup you are too stupid to realize anything.” Nick glared at the other boy. “Why are you so mean to me!” Clay laughed. “It is how he shows affection. He does it to me too. Just not as often anymore.” Georg scoffed. Well yeah that’s because I love you. Nick on the other hand...not too much.” Karl giggle when Nick faked a hurt expression. Karl rested his head on Nick’s shoulder as they sat down to enjoy their drinks and goof around. They stayed like that the four of them for the remainder of the afternoon. Staying conently in their own reality as the outside world continued to move on without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Karlnap for your soulless souls! 
> 
> I am getting close to finishing this fic so I apologize in advance for here next few chapters. 
> 
> Thank you guys sm for all the hits!


	13. Part 13

|George POV| (this is going to be a long chapter have fun >:3 

George woke up with the sun washing over his features. He shifted ever so slightly but then realized that Clay had already gotten up. It was Friday and not just any Friday, it was his eighteenth birthday. He smiled a bit and stretched sliding out of bed ad going to get ready for his day. 

He shuffled down the stair case into the kitchen. Clay was standing over the stove making bacon and eggs. “Good morning.” Georeg said walking over to the taller male. Clay turned to the boy engulfing him in a hug. “Good morning. Happy birthday.” Georeg chuckled a bit. “Thank you.” George’s voice was still riddled with sleep but it sounded like LCay had been up for a while. “You hungry? I made breakfast.” George smiled “yes actually.” Clay served the brunette. He was having trouble he’d his giddiness. He was all too excited for what he had planned for today.

The two stepped out into the chilled morning air. Winter was approaching and George was excited. Most people said that winter always brought sorrow but Georeg had only ever had loved the cold and he didn’t think anything could change that. 

The two walked hand in hand down the street. A comfortable silence hung in between the two the silence clinging to the cool air. Inevitably it was broken, broken by Nick and Karl seeing them from down the street and joining them on their walk. George knew how worried Nick was about his father finding out about I’m and Karl but he had given him reassurance even if he did then would figure it out. Just like they always did. 

The four parted ways at the school entrance George giving the taller male a quick kiss before hurrying to his homeroom class. Math, English, Chemistry, History, lunch, Math again study hall for two periods and then George also took a French class last period. He only had about three out of the eight classes (including study hall) with Clay. But he knew he would be spending all night and all weekend with him. He was also excited because it had snowed the last few days and the world was frozen over in a glaze of white. It had been so cold he would bet that most ponds around his town were completely frozen over.

The first half of his day passed him briskly by with the occasional ‘happy birthday’ from a teacher or acquaintance. He arrived at lunch enjoying the short time he got to spend with his boyfriend and friends. “Happy birthday.” Clay said giving the brunette another hug once they entered the lunch room. “You have said that like a million times today.” He chucked a bit. “And I will say it a million more because I love you.” George blushed a bit. “I love you too.” 

They sat down with Nick and Karl enjoying their lunch and ten heading off to their separate classes. Georeg had his next class with Nick and Clay and then for study hall himself, Clay, Nick, and Karl were all in the same class. 

Before he knew it the final bell rang out through the quiet school. George hurried to gather his thongs before rushing off to find his boyfriend. He was eager to find Clay and go spend his afternoon elsewhere. 

He found Clay wandering down the hall staring at his phone screen grinning a bit. “Hey!” George waved at the blond. His head shot up scanning the sea of people for the voice. His face lit up in a bright smile once his eyes landed on George. “Hey! How was your day?” Clay asked, still smiling. He grasped George’s hand tightly as they walked down the hall. “Boring, but I am excited to spend my birthday with you.” George leaned into the other boy slightly as he talked. “I am really excited too! I think you are going to really like what I have planned.” George chuckled a bit, “I think I will it had been all you have been talking about for the last few days.” Clay chuckled a bit. “Yeah I guess I have.” They walked in silence the rest of the way back to Clay’s home. “Okay so we are going to go to the diner first okay? And that is all I am telling you about tonight for a while so don’t even try to get me to tell you anymore.” Georeg giggled a bit. “Okay.” Clay smiled. “Nick and Karl are coming with us to the diner I thought it would be nice to spend some time with them too.” George smiled widely. “Sounds perfect.” Clay stopped to look at his phone. “I told them we were meeting at the diner at four thirty for an early dinner and then I have some stuff planned for just me and you.” George smiled again. “Okay.” His face had started to get slightly sore. He had smiled a lot today. 

George slid into the passenger seat of Clay’s car, stealing the AUX cord before LCay could get it. “My birthday my music.” George giggled. “Fine, fine” Clay laughed. 

They pulled into the parking lot of the diner immediately spotting the other two boys. They were holding hands outside the small building. Nick was wearing a white t-shirt with a black turtleneck underneath and a dark colored coat overtop. Karl was wearing a bright multi-colored sweatshirt and was clinging closely to Nick’s arm. George got out of the car waving at the pair. They entered the small building and were sat at a small booth Nick and Karl sat on one side and Clay and himself on another. The day was exceptionally overcast and the grey clouds blanketed the sky promising snow. Nick ordered eggs and bacon, Karl ordered a burger, Clay ordered a BLT and George got pancakes. They all sat happily in the booth chatting and laughing away as the non-visible sun disappeared letting darkness engulf the town. 

The four stepped into the cool night air parting ways to head back to their homes. The overcast sky had disappeared leaving the open sky dotted with bright stars. 

Clay and Georeg returned to their home. George sat down on the couch taking out his phone while Clay wandered deeper into the house.

Clay came back a a few minutes later with a decent sized box. It was wrapped in light blue wrapping paper and tied with a white string. George looked up at Clay. “C’mon Clay I told you not to do that! You need the money, it shouldn’t be wasted on me! Not right now!” Clay scoffed, rolling his eyes and handing the boy the box. “Please just open it.” George took the box from Clay setting it in his lap. He untied then staring and took off the wrapping paper, revealing a white box. He lifted the lid off of the white box and his heart stopped inside the box where a pair of pastel blue ice skates with white laces. Tears filled his eyes. “Clay…..” He was absolutely speechless. He set the box aside giving Clay a big hug and laughing a bit. “I-I honestly can’t thank you enough. You really shouldn’t have spent all that money on them though you know how expensive skates are!” Clay chuckled. “It wasn’t just me Nick and Karl also insisted on pitching in.” George laughed. “You guys are the best.” George gave Clay a kiss and rested his forehead against the blond’s. I have one last thingI want to do with you.” Clay said grinning. “Grab your coat skates and please don’t forget your phone.” George got up excitedly grabbing his coat, phone, and hose keys. He zipped them up in his coat pocket before slipping it on grabbing his bag and skates and rushed back to the front room to meet Clay. Clay was also holding his skates and had a bag slung over his shoulder. “You ready?” XLay asked looking at the boy. He nodded and opened the door. It was about six o’clock now and it was completely dark. 

The moon shone bright in the star speckled sky as they drove through the woods. Soft music drifted from the radio and the soft hum of the car engine was the only sound that George was bothering to listen too. Clay’s hand grasped his tightly, both their hands resting on the center console in between the two seats. 

Clay pulled onto a small patch of grass that was facing a clearing. 

George got out of the car stepping back out into the cold night. A soft snow had started to fall. His breath was taken away at the sight before him. The clearing wasnt big but it was still absolutely stunning. There was a small pond rimmed with a dark forest. There was close to no light coming from anywhere but the moon that shone bright in the sky ext to the millions of stars that danced in the sky that clear night. George’s breath created clouds of mist in the frozen air. The pond before them was completely frozen over and the night sky was mirrored in the ice. “Remember when we first met….and we were on the roof of the school? That night it was just like this but a bit warmer. You told me that you would want to skate under a sky like this. So uhm...here we are…” George looked at Clay. “Oh Clay..” Georeg threw his arms around the boy’s neck pulling him into a tight hug. “This is the best birthday present ever. I love you so much.” He whispered. “I love you too George.” 

George quickly quickly laced up his new skates eager to get out on the ice. This would be the first time he would skate in close to a month and a half. He slid cautiously out onto the ice gliding around the edge a bit before venturing out a bit farther. Only moments later Clay joined him on the ice. Taking the shorter boy’s hand. They skated together on the ice spinning around and letting time pass them bye as they stayed in their own reality. It was like they were skating through the galaxy together. 

Georeg went off on his own a moment before hearing a scream coming from behind him. It pierced the air right through George’s heart. His breath was stolen from his lungs as he turned just in time to see the person he loved most in the world slip beneath the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much and I am so sorry about pulling a total author move but ya know sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Anyways I am so so sorry and please don’t hate meeeee anyways thanks for all the hits and kudos and stuff! Means a lot! <3 <3 <3


	14. Part 14

|George POV| 

The next three hours of George’s life were just a blur of flashing lights tears and hospitals. 

George didn’t remember how long Clay had been under the ice for or how long it took him to dial the ambulance but he knew he did it. 

George was sat in the waiting room of a hospital with Nick to his left Karl was clinging tightly to Nick’s arm on the other side of Nick, and Clay’s mother was on his right. Well she was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. George couldn’t move. He was completely stuck in place. The scene of Clay falling into the below freezing water playing in his mind over and over and over again. George couldn’t even bear the thought of Clay not being okay. He needed Clay, more than anything, more than he needed to skate. 

The hospital smelled like antiseptic George knew that after this he would forever hate the smell.

The Hours ticked bye and George didn’t move. He was frozen scared that if he even took the slightest breath his entire world would shatter more than it already had. 

The Angel of death dressed in a white coat walked swiftly into the room. A solemn expression was plastered on his face. George stood up for the first time in hours. He was the only one left in the waiting room. Everyone else had gone home to attempt getting some sleep. Even Clay’s mother. “Are you one of the family members of Clay (last name)?” George nodded not trusting his voice. “I-is he okay?” George’s voice was incredibly hoarse. “He is alive, yes….but he is currently in a comma….We aren’t sure when or if he is going to wake up….” 

And with that single sentence what remained of his world completely crumbled to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short! Dw I’m not done yet! I still have 2-3 more chapters planned. (It could end up being longer I am not sure yet! But I hope you are enjoying this fic! <3 <3 <3


	15. Part 15

|George POV| 

For the Next week George spent every hour in Clay’s hospital room. Nick would bring him his text books and he would study on his own. He refused to leave. 

He tried his best to eat and sleep but nightmares plagued his dreams and he couldn’t bear to close his eyes after a while. He knew Clay would be incredibly upset if he saw how George looked now. He was even skinnier than before, and his skin was deathly pale. He had dark bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. His grades were poor but he was just getting bye. 

George had stared writing letters to Clay. He tried to pretend that Clay had just gone on a trip and would return soon, but seeing Clay’s close to lifeless body in the hospital bed every waking hour made him think otherwise. 

Dear Clay,

It has been close to a month since you left and I lose a little hope every day. The doctors said that if you were going to wake up we would have seen signs by now. Movement sounds, other things of the sort. But you still just lay there and it hurts more and more to sit here with the doctors constantly trying to get me to leave. They know I wont leave. I haven’ t left the hospital since. Well maybe once or twice to go grab things from home, but being in that house, in your room, it hurts so much. I don’t know how much longer I will be able to bear seeing you like this in this bed, in this hospital, you are so close yet so far. I am so scared you are never going to wake up, and if you don’t I don’t know what I am going to do.

Nick is really worried about you too. He comes and visits when he can, occasionally bringing Karl who is trying his best to stay positive for Nick’s sake. We are all trying so hard to stay strong Clay. We are trying for you. I still have hope, it is small and slowly being drowned out by all the fear but it is there. 

I continue to get random kids from school coming to the hospital to see what is wrong but I don’t know any of their names. They come, they say hello, ask a few questions and leave. Your mother hasn’t come around a lot. I think she is coping the opposite way I am. I have to be here to know that you are still with me, but I think if she saw you here she would lose all hope. So I give her updates when I can. 

The doctors and nurses at the hospital truly are nice but it is hard to act yourself when the one person you care about most is lying unconscious in a hospital bed with only a slim chance of waking up. I really don't understand all of the medical terms they use when they talk about your condition. They said something about the sudden shock of the cold water made your body shut down in order to survive? I honestly don’t know. I still have nightmares about that night though. I enjoyed it so much it was my best birthday ever until, well…..that but I want you to know that I will be right here waiting for you when you wake up. I am not leaving until they are absolutely certain there is no hope. 

I will be here always Clay, waiting for you 

Forever yours, George 

George ripped the page out of his notebook, folding it and slipping it in the box that contained all the letters he had written over the last few months. He was wondering when he would run out of things to write about. 

Goerge rose from the chair beside the hospital bed but froze when he heard the slightest bit of movement. He whipped his head around looking at the boy in the bed. He had stirred in his sleep his face had contorted into and emotion of discomfort. Georeg realized two things. One he rarely let go of Clay’s hand while in the hospital room. Two Clay had moved for the first time in almost an entire month. George smiled widely and he returned to the boy’s side taking his hand again. “Clay, I will be right back don’t worry I just need to fetch a nurse they need to know you moved.” George was so excited he couldn’t even contain it. 

He rushed from the room down to the nurses station. “Oh! George, I am glad you are finally up and moving! Wait, is something wrong?” She stood up quickly rushing down the hall. George laughed. “No no! He moved!” The nurse’s eyes lit up “your kidding!” Goerge giggled. “No I got up to go get something from my bag and I let go of his hand and he shifted and his face looked like he was almost uncomfortable or something.” George giggled again. The nurse smiled as she opened the door and Clay I fact had shifted slightly he eyes at the moment were scrunched and it took Goerge by surprise a bit. “C-Clay…? Can you hear me?” Clay’s piercing green eyes opened sleepily. He was still squinting at the bright artificial light that masked the white room but he was awake. George could see it with his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Almost done! But not completely over yet guys! I am planning on making a few very fluffy chapters so be ready for that!


	16. Part 16

|Clay POV| 

There were bright lights. Not like the after-life bright lights, like fluorescent hospital lights. 

He felt the warmth from his hand leave. Someone’s hand was normally holding his. Her shift at the discomfort his eyes felt a bit like they were glued shut. 

He felt someone re-clasp their hands together and then he heard George’s voice something he hadn’t heard in what seemed like forever. “Clay… I will be right back, don't worry I just need to get a nurse, they need to know you moved.” Clay’s mind was still a bit foggy but he was guessing he was in a hospital. He heard George hurry down the hall. Clay tried to come to his senses and open his eyes but he was still very disoriented. He heard two voices from down the hall and then they entered the room. “Clay...can you hear me?” Clay finally managed to open his eyes. He saw George staring back at him; he had a bright smile on his face and his eyes were brimmed ever so slightly with tears. “I mean I think so…..unless I am dreaming….?” George laughed. You aren’t dreaming! You are awake!” Clay didn’t understand why him being awake was such a big deal. “Uhm...what happened…?” George winced a bit. “Do you remeber my birthday…?” George gave him a moment to think but then as if someone had flipped a switch all of the memories came rushing back to him. “Oh...George….I….” George engulfed the blond in a hug. “I missed you so much...you were asleep for almost a whole month. I have been waiting for you to wake up for almost a whole month…” Clay returned the hug immediately. “I….I am so glad you are okay….” George was crying now. “I was so scared you weren’t going to wake up….there doctors started to lose hope after about three and a half weeks. I was so, so scared.” Clay was clinging tightly to the brunette. “I am so sorry I scared you….” George scoffed. “It wasn’t your fault I am not mad at you at all.” Clay sighed. “Well I am here now so you have no reason to be scared anymore.” George inhaled deeply untangling himself from the blond. This was the first time Clay had actually gotten a good look at George. He was extremely pale and had dark circles under his eyes. His big brown eyes seemed a bit duller but the sight made Clay’s heart hurt. “George…..” Clay caressed George’s pale cheek with his hand. “I-I know….I tried to sleep I really did but the moment I would shut my eyes i would have these horrible nightmares….and after that it just got worse….” Clay sighed. “I am awake now so you need to eat and then try and sleep. Please try, for me….” Georeg nodded a bit, getting up. “Is he allowed to eat?” The nurse re-entered the room. “Yes of course just not a lot.” George smiled. “I will grab you something from the cafeteria too?” Clay nodded contently as the boy disappeared from the room.

Clay sat up a bit more and made eye contact with the nurse. “I need you to tell me what happened to him while I was asleep. And I mean everything.” The nurse nodded a sad smile on her face. “He at first was pretty much silent. He would sit here for hours and just hold your hand. He did his school work and tried his best to eat and sleep, but after he overheard the doctors talking about your condition it just got worse and worse. He had nightmares and the nightmares wouldn’t let him keep food down….you friends came every once in a while and they brought him schoolwork. He hasn’t even mentioned his parents….” Clay sighed “His parents kicked him out a few months ago he had been living with me since then.” She nodded. “You guys seem like a great couple. He got really happy whenever he would talk about you.” Clay sighed. “I know none of this is my fault but I feel so bad.” The nurse smiled at him. “Loss is one of the hardest things for a human brain to understand and he thought he lost you. People cope in all different ways and his brain just happened to take that as an out….” Clay sighed. “You are right. But now I need to focus on getting better s he can get better…” the nurse smiled. “I know you love him and that is great but if you only live for someone else you forget how to live for yourself and that….that doesn’t always end well.” Clay smiled. “Thank you.” She smiled again before she disappeared into the hall. 

George returned only moments later with some food for the two. “I can call Nick and your mom now right? I think they will be really excited to hear that you are awake.” Clay smiled. “Yea that would be great.” George smiled pulling out his phone.

He could hear Nick screaming over the phone which made him laugh. He heard some indirect screaming of things lik e”KARL HE IS AWAKE” Clay smiled brightly at the thought of one of his best friends being so happy. He heard his mother crying over the phone before confirming she would arrive shortly. 

Nick and Karl got to the hospital first. Nick burst into the room attacking Clay with Hugs. Karl wasn’t far behind he walked in and gave George a hug before scolding Nick to be careful since the blind had only woken up a few hours ago. They all sat happily talking. Clay’s mother arrived frantic with tears in her eyes. She immediately hugged him, not letting go for several minutes. Once they finally parted she put a hand on George’s shoulder thanking him for being there for Clay for the past few weeks and despite how much she wanted to stay she had to return to work. It was just the four boys for the rest of the afternoon. They laughed and talked catching up on all of the things. He happened. 

Soon enough Karl and Nick had to leave since there was school in the morning. Georeg said he wouldn’t be leaving until Clay was released and Clay knew that he wouldn’t budge on the matter. Clay could tell George was physically and emotionally exhausted but he wouldn’t let his eyes close. “George...you really really need to sleep….” George inhaled sharply. “I-I know but...I am scared if I fall asleep you….” Clay pulled the boy closer to his chest “I promise you I will wake up tomorrow don’t worry.” George sighed. He was still reluctant but let sleep take him only minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Woohoo! Thank you guys so much for all the support! <3 <3<3


	17. Part 17

|George POV| 

George woke up in the morning, next to Clay just as always. 

It had been about a month since Clay was released from the hospital and things were almost back to normal. But finals were just around the corner and college was on the horizon. George and Clay tended to avoid the topic not wanin ot worry about it. They both knew they didn’t want long distance and Clay had to stay around for his mom and George had gotten a scholarship offer to a Ivy League college a could hours by plane away. George hadn’t accepted it yet. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He knew they didn’t want long distance but they weren’t going to break up over it. He knew that. 

Nick and Karl were in the midst of a fight over who knows what. They didn’t fight a lot but when they did it didn’t last long. They couldn’t stay mad at each other. 

Clay seemed fine to most people but George knew there was something wrong that Clay wouldn’t talk about. He didn’t pry because he didn’t want to make him angry but George was scared they were growing apart. George didn’t want Clay to be just some silly highschool relationship he looked back on in the future and laughed at. He hadn’t felt like this about someone in a long time and he was scared Clay was slipping away from him. 

George decided to take them to the roof they spent most their time on to stargaze in the cold December night. 

They were laying on their backs staring at the sky. Their hands loosely intertwined. “C-Clay?” The blond hummed in response. “A-are we okay….? You just...you seem distant lately and i am worried about you and about us….I really just…..I don;t know it probably sounds silly…” George was sitting up now staring intently at the ground. “I….George I’m sorry….I just haven’t been in the best place lately and I love you so much you have to know that I just have been having a hard time keeping it together lately…..” A tear drifted down Clay’s face. George brushed away the tear with his thumb resting his hand on the taller boy's cheek. Clay bright his hand up to the one that rested on his cheek intertwining their fingers, keeping George’s hand stuck in place. “You know you can talk to me about anything and if you need professional help we can find it. We can get through this together. I love you so much and I just want you to be okay…” Clay sighed pulling George into a tight hug. “I want to get through this too so… I am going to get help and I just need you to be here for me….okay?” George smiled. “I always will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT’S A WRAP FOLKS   
> Well I really cant thank you all enough for all the support for this fic and I really enjoyed writing it! Thanks again! <3 <3 <3


	18. MY DISCORD SERVER

HERE IS A LINK TO MY DISCORD SRVER I HOPE YOU WILL CONSIDER JOINING IF YOU LIKE MY WORK <3 

https://discord.gg/MtEyqD8b

UHHH YEAAA HEREEE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hello! I hope you liked the first chapter of this fanfic! This is all original work done by me and I also have a watt pad account atm too! Anyways I hope that you will continue to read my book and this is a book I have already completed so updates will be pretty frequent. I have other books I am working on so keep an eye out for those! Thank you so much!


End file.
